


You're My Only Hope

by spiralicious



Category: South Park
Genre: Costumes, Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle doesn't know how he gets into these situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Only Hope

He wasn't sure how he kept getting into these situations. Kyle thought maybe the universe hated him. Or maybe he just had a masochistic streak that he was going to need severe amounts of therapy for. Regardless, it did not change the fact that here he was, two weeks away from the sci-fi convention, stuck in Cartman's basement facing one of the most demented debates of his short life. 

Cartman, being Cartman, had demanded that everyone come to his basement to show off their convention costumes so he could make sure “you lame-os” didn't embarrass him. Everything went well until much to Kyle's, and everyone else's, horror, Cartman came out wearing the Princess Lea slave girl costume, only made worse by Kenny wearing the same outfit. 

Now, for reasons completely unknown to Kyle, it was up to him to decide who was wearing it better. Where were real light-sabers when you need them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!


End file.
